Fragments_
by Spalose
Summary: What happens when you are left with only your mind? Well, not much. A lost soul makes friends with a cadet, and the friendship lasts forever. (FULL STORY UP) R&R please!


Fragments

Fragments

By: Dana Pull

Prologue

1999 –

****

00000000111111110101001111100000010101001111111110100100111110010100000000000000001111110101010101010111111110100011111111111111

That's all I see and hear now. All that enters my brain, or what's left of it. A shell, with artificial eyes and ears. I can no longer taste, or even feel adequate emotions. I'm regarded as office equipment by most who see me. A paperweight. Only a few know of who I really am, and what is behind the alloys. A small shattered soul, beneath a blanket of eternal limitation. Lost forever.

1974 – 

Pain stabbed my side and stinging gnawed at my eyes. I couldn't make out exactly what was in front of me. A Hork-Bajir? A Taxxon? Whatever it was, I was determined to kill it. Feebly rising to my feet, I readied my tail for a quick dart. The enemy loomed, growled, and I struck.

It fell wet and open in front of me.

Taxxon. I murmured. A sack of evil.

The others in my regiment were all dead. Blasted apart by a stray Dracon beam. One of the larger ones it had to be, to kill all of them at once. But no time to think. I had to get out of there, or I would be next.

The ground never seemed steady. Always rolling with the giant impacts from above. A few Dome Ships had fallen out of orbit to the planet's surface only a couple miles from me. But still, the impact created quite a shock wave. I lifted my hands to me eyes and rubbed out the dirt and sweat.

Rhazori, can you hear me? You need to follow me! We'll save you. someone said.

That sounded nice. We'll save you. Comforting, really. So I walked, forward, until an icy hand touched mind and led me into darkness.

I awoke almost instantly. It was very dark, except for a small light right in front of me, and an Andalite seemingly cutting me open.

AHHH! What the hell are you doing to me!!?? I screamed in sudden pain.

He's woken up!

Grab the sleeping gas.

Where is it?

Under the table, by the sink.

What was going on? Sink? Table? A scalpel in my mid-section? I pleaded for them to stop the pain. And so a mask was raised to my face, and all was nice again.

The next time wasn't as scary as the first, for now I was in a well-lit area, staring up at the stars. To the right, stars. The left, stars. And below me, grass. I was lying on my side, bandaged in various places from head to hoof. All at once I felt limited. One of my stalk eyes was damaged.

There. I told you we would save you. I'm glad you're alright! someone said. I stood up, but not without the familiar pain rushing up the nerves of my body.

You saved me. From battle? Where am I? Who are you? I asked, turning ever so slightly, a female Andalite coming into view. She was wearing a vest with the Andalite First Aid symbol on it. A nurse.

You really shouldn't try to stand. You're very weak. We're just surprised we got you back to the Dome Ship alive. When you woke up in our tent, we thought you had went insane. she said.

Well, you tend to get a little iffy when someone's cutting into you. Was it you that called to me in the darkness? How long ago was it? Have I been asleep for long? I replied.

The battle didn't last much longer, you got out just before the Yeerks dropped one of their nuclear weapons. The radiation will surely poison the planet. And in answer to one of your first questions, my name is Sajia. I'm a nurse. Sajia said, setting a bowl of water next to my hooves, which I gratefully drank up.

So…the Yeerks resorted to using nukes. I sighed. Sajia touched my arm.

Don't worry, they killed mostly their own men by using it. Only about 30 of ours were killed. You need your rest, though, Rhazori, sleep now. she whispered. And so, with nothing left to do, I laid myself down and fell asleep.

In the following months, I took quite a liking to Sajia, and she took a liking to me. One day, while I was on leave after another horrendous planetside battle, Sajia came over to me with bad news.

Rhazori…I'm afraid you have been called to battle. Our time together will be short. So let us go enjoy the dome together, and spend our last few moments until you are summoned to the battle bridge. I fluttered my stalk eyes over her beautiful face, and sighed.

We grazed for some time in the dome, talking in private about the war, how it would be like when it was over, and just about things we thought about. I loved every moment of my time with her, and so, with all the strength I could, I shakily said, Sajia, I want to marry you.

She jerked in amazement, but then, after digesting what I had saved up for so long, she embraced me.

Yes! Of course I will marry you! she was almost near crying. I held her tight, her warm, slender body close to mine, her hearts beating in unison with mine, and her stalk eyes romantically entwined with mine.

"Lieutenant Rhazori, report to the battle bridge at once." The loudspeaker blared. Our grip loosened, and she gave me a swift kiss across my face, a smile on hers.

I will be waiting for you when you come back, my hero. Sajia said. I embraced her again before running to the elevators, prepared in my mind for war, but in my heart for marriage.

"Launch fighters." The loudspeaker shouted. Engines all around me fired up.

Computer, Low burn, start engines.

My fighter rumbled slightly as the engines lit up behind me, and I followed the rest of my squad out into the vastness of space. There was a series of monitors above my main terminal, and when I switched them on, the faces of my squad members appeared.

You ready, everyone? I said, switching on the main terminal, giving me a holo-grid of the current surroundings, the nearest planets, as well as the fighters and Dome Ship behind us. Most of them just nodded to me, while some gave a "Yes. Checked up. Good to go."

The commander's face appeared in the largest monitor, as he was in charge of all the squads. We all saluted, and he gave the answering salute.

Alright men, maximum burn. Yeerk Pool Ship ahead about 40 miles. Keep your sheilds up, and your heads clear. Enter Sphere formation and stay on evasive tactics. Repeat. Evasive tactics. Your objective is to capture the ship, shut down the weapons and shields and capture the crew. Over and out, good luck.

Computer. Maximum burn. I issued. We leapt forward. In about 40 seconds we had traveled that 40 miles, and already the Pool Ship was showing its disgust for intruders. Dracon blasts swept past us, as we concentrated most of our power on our shields and engines.

Sphere formation. Go! someone yelled. Our fighters automatically clung into the sphere formation and we circled the Pool Ship like an orb of dragonflies. One of my monitors went blank.

One ship down. We have 14 left! Move faster, close in!

Fill the gap!

I'm hit! AHHHHH!!!!!!

Manuevering around the pool ship was no easy task, either. Long extremities made our sphere formation twist and adapt. But we slowly closed in. Four more fighters down.

Requesting backup. Dome Ship, do you copy? I yelled.

No reply.

Dome Ship _Arrfath, _requesting backup! Do you copy!?

No time. Must capture the Pool Ship. My mind reeled. The rest of my squad had already docked with the Pool Ship, so I took the liberty to blast the weapon towers. The fighter screens went blank except for one. It showed my own face. I was alone, and my crew needed help. So I fired the engines and found an empty dock. Built for Bug Fighters, the docking grapples were hard to fit into. After I had docked, I hopped into the smaller pd that would get me into the ship. In no way would the Yeerks close the airlocks for us.

I launched the small pod, maneuvering it passed empty Bug Fighters. This wasn't right, they didn't launch their fighters…I opened up comm with the rest of the crew, but they were all inside. I guess it was time for me to get there. The airlock closed, my pod fell. CRASH!

Well THANKS for telling me you had control of the ship! I yelled out, rubbing my head. I kicked the small pod's hatch off and hopped out, running over to the doors that would lead me into the pool ship. I reached a panel asking for a code. Quickly, I opened my belt and reached for a piece of paper with the code written on it. Then I hammered it in.

SHHHHH!!!! The door opened and I jumped in, right in the middle of a dogfight.

TSEEW! ZZEW! BOOM! FWOOSH! I ducked, avoiding my own men's fire, as well as the Hork-Bajir crowding the hall at the other end.

Rhazori! Help us out! an Andalite yelled to me. I felt for my shredder, set it to high and sent a blast hurtling towards the enemies. They erupted in flames. Then I ran to my squad.

Alright, how many more? I asked.

Probably not to many. This looks like it was here for research, not to be protecting anything. an Andalite named Fasaka said. He was holding a map of the inner workings of the ship.

TSEEW! A dracon beam whizzed by and hit one of our men in the hoof. He crippled and fell. We all shot the intruding enemy. Fasaka continued.

Alright, there's the five us here. On the other side of the ship is the rest of our squad, which I think is only four. They're doing the covert ops and are wearing cloaking devices. We weren't issued them, so I take it we're the defense. We have to find them and protect them. I propose we take a short cut through the middle of the ship.

But that leads right through the Pool. another one said.

Good observation. We have to be careful and on the lookout. Fasaka replied.

We all nodded, grasping our shredders tightly, warily. And then we ran.

Where to next? I yelled.

Turn right! Follow me! Fasaka yelled back.

We followed, running through a series of hallways and down a series of ramps, till we met a huge door, and an ugly smell. We all knew it was the entrance to the pool. Fasaka dropped everything he was carrying.

Morph. he issued.

WHAT? I shouted, We'll get killed! We need those weapons!

That's an order, men. Morph a Vestra Beetle. NOW. Fasaka whispered.

Although it was a crazy attempt, we did as ordered. Our crew shrank in size rapidly, as we followed the procedure in "pop-morphing," a technique taught to soldiers for quicker morphing. It took more energy than we had, but it was a whole lot quicker.

Alright, said Fasaka, firing his wings and hoisting himself into the air, Follow the leader. We'll be heading up towards the ceiling and landing for rest, as I estimate the top of this room to be about 200 feet up.

We all sighed mentally, knowing the trek wouldn't be easy for our insect morphs. And so we crawled under the door, our compound vision delivering a frightful scene thereafter. The room was filled to the brim with the remaining crew of the ship. Taxxons and Hork-Bajir lined the walls, holding weapons.

Up and up and up and up. Clunk! I hit the ceiling with my exoskeleton, and dizzily flipped myself upside down and hung on for dear life.

Okay, now after you feel rested, follow the ceiling to the other side of the room. Fasaka said. I was the first one to leave, and so I skimmed, upside down long the ceiling that was now the ground. I heard another beetle's wings beating beside me. Using the strange peripheral vision, I looked at him.

Who is it that catches up with me? I asked, a little light-hearted, trying to elevate spirits.

I'm Srintraxx. I don't think we've met, have we? he replied, zooming under me and up in front, almost as if to challenge me to a race.

I don't think so. You want to race? I replied, giving a mental smile.

Thought you'd never ask. Let's land to rest first.

So we both stopped and hung to the ceiling for a few moments.

Ready- he said.

Set- I answered.

GO! We both yelled. I powered my wings the moment I yelled "go" and took off.

BZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!!! The motoring if the wings blared as we held a close tie till the end, where Srintraxx pulled ahead, zooming upward along the curving wall.

Wow, you guys waste no time. said a voice in the backs of our heads. Fasaka. We took note that because we were zooming upward meant that we were actually heading toward the ground. We were on the other side of the room.

You better hurry up, Rhazori, you're losing! Srintraxx gloated happily, doing a roll, which slowed him a little. I took the moment to beat as fast as my wings would take me, and at the last moment, I passed him up.

Haha! I trumpeted back to him.

Rhazori! Slow down! he yelled, concern in his voce.

Huh? Clunk! I hit the ground hard, flipping over and landing on my back. I was dizzy all over, and I had broken an antennae. Ow….just great. Hurry you guys, I'm losing blood here. The other beetles landed beside me, and with combined effort, pushed me onto my feet. Fasaka scuttled under the door, and we followed.

We all demorphed quickly and ran to meet the rest of our crew, hovered around a panel.

'Bout time, you guys! We're almost finishing downloading the program into the Pool Ship. We will have complete control soon. one said, lifting a stalk eye to look at us.

Done. All right, locking all hatches. The Pool is locked and the Kandrona is shut down. We're trying to establish communication with the Dome Ship.

The rest of us guarded. No threats now, though, we had control, and in the next three days, these Yeerks would all die.

That's funny. The Dome Ship isn't answering. one said.

I then remembered that the Dome Ship had not answered my backup call. Then, switching my gaze to the closed doors behind us I suggested, Maybe one of us should go back to the Dome Ship to re-establish communications.

Most of them nodded, while others just pointed to me. Okay, so _I_ would go. No big deal. I made my way to one of the other docking bays and hopped into a fellow squad member's fighter. Once I was safely in space, I began towards the Dome Ship. I switched on the radar.

Nothing came up. Sure the other fighters did, but the Dome Ship was gone. Off the radar. Could it have leapt to Z-Space? I sped up to see if it had cloaked itself. Without notice for the first few seconds, I was dodging debris. Metal and glass. The remains of a Dome Ship.

Sajia was dead.

It was all hard to take in after that. Every breath hurt. Every time I thought of her, I broke down. Despair gripped my soul, and it seemed that life didn't matter. But I found the strength to go on, and soon I was forgetting the pain I once knew.

The day was growing late as I patrolled on duty on one of the small colony worlds we had acquired. Named Jormungan, after a great military leader. In a quickly dug scoop, a few Andalites I had never seen before were huddled, gathering the warmth of a fire.

From time to time, they would look up at me, pacing back and forth with my shredder rifle in hand, and I could hear their whispers in the back of my mind. Then came the siren. And the rains.

Attackers north of us, hold positions, power up base shields, stand ground. said the general into our comms. I readied myself for a rush, already hearing a few tromping footsteps in the mud.

ZZZZEW! A dracon beam whizzed past, blowing up a heap of dirt behind me. The Andalites in the scoop just looked at me again. I aimed my rifle at an oncoming Hork-Bajir, and then shot.

TSEEW! It blew up, showering its remains down on me. I backed up, ignoring the stand ground order, and slid down into the scoop, pointing my shredder out and firing again and again, mounds of the enemy piling up, creating a trench wall. The group behind me had vanished. Perhaps retreated.

Then it was calm. I peered over the heap of the dead, wondering why the onslaught had ended so abruptly.

Its safe, you can come out now. someone said. To my surprise, the four Andalites in cloaks were standing in the middle of the field of dead, their hands risen.

What happened? I asked them, holstering the shredder.

"Garsh!" the voice of a Hork-Bajir rang in my ears. I turned, but too late for the beam. In later years, I heard that my whole body had been scorched away. Bummer.

Hyper Protocol transferring

Please wait

Loading……..

Done. Welcome.

For whatever reason, I just didn't seem myself. Who was _myself?_ Wait, Rhazori, yes that was it. I was an Andalite. I had lost the love of my life in an explosion. Yes. It was all coming back. My little memories flowing into my brain. How could they have not been there before?

Then, I noticed that I was not there. I had no feeling anywhere, almost as if I was residing within myself, a shell, with no emotion. No emotion? Had I lost it? Where? Where is here? Where am I? Gone. Must be.

As of now, I did not see anything, nor hear anything. Except for code, computer code? Flowing past my…brain? It was all hard to understand at first, but at the same time, I understood everything that went on inside where I was. My home? A computer? A database? Me?

Consciousness was nothing now. I was "on" all the time, an ever-living…machine? Yes. No. I was alive, I could think, I was in my own control. But my self, my body, my biological essence. Gone. All gone. Time to open up the shutters, let some light in.

It wasn't frightening, just perplexing. No stalk eyes to see behind me, just the vision of a two-eyed animal. Not an animal. Robotics. That's what I was. A robot, with a mind. I was my own kind of sentience. The only kind. Special? No, Dead.

So many questions, none of them answerable. Sleep on it? Sure, my mind could use a sleep. I closed the visual shutters, and the world turned black, unlike a black I had ever known.

Was it morning now? Perhaps. I could read the daily time. I could see clocks on the wall, for I had eyes. But now, this was new. A smaller entity yet. I was within a case. Being carried somewhere. Where? Who knew? Other cases all around me. I was still alone.

Our carrier put us down on the grass. Yes, I remember grass, even in this small memory- binding shell, I remember it. Sweet tasting. I ate it. Back then, when I was an Andalite. Now it's different. I have no need to eat. So where are we headed for. No use in asking myself that. I could busy myself with whatever's contained in this case.

Logging on

A breakthrough! My using my mind, just the synapses, I could open computer logs and programs. Run things! A greeting came up, which I quickly revised.

"Welcome. My name is Rhazori, I will be your companion." That sounded nice. Then the noise.

Are you going to pass them out now? something said, the voice rippling through the case. Thought-speech. Something I was probably still capable of. But what better than to use an audible noise.

"Breet! Welcome!" I somehow spat out. Our carrier stopped, I think. The next thing I heard was, All right, pass them out. Hand that weird one to that cadet in the corner. Cadets? Andalite military? Yes, that was right. I was in an X-10 Andalite ComputerSole, the ultimate in stationary, or military comms. A computer AI for each child. A friend to grow up with. But I was not AI. I was myself.

Thank you. A young voice. Male. Like me so long ago? Perhaps. Suddenly, light! As the barrier was taken from my 'eyes.' A child's face. Better to get acquainted now.

"Hello there, little guy, what's your name?" I said digitally.

My name is Spalose. he replied.

"Nice to meet you. I shall be your X-10 Andalite ComputerSole for the rest of your life." I replied.

He smiled.


End file.
